1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable medical devices and, in particular, to an implantable drug pump programming device that provides bolus monitoring functionality.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition with providing therapy at different rates during the day, intrathecal drug delivery pump devices allow patients to request additional drug to be delivered during times when extra relief is needed. When a patient visits the clinic, the clinician typically can only rely on anecdotal data to determine whether the patient's patient-controlled analgesia (PCA) regime is providing adequate relief.
It would be helpful to be able to provide a clinician with a way to see a visual representation of actual bolus data to be able to more rapidly ascertain whether the PCA regime in conjunction with the daily delivery regime is providing adequate relief. It would also be helpful to be able to provide a visual indication of when boluses were requested that allows the clinician to determine if further action needs to be taken. It would also be helpful to be able to provide a programming device (for an implantable drug pump) that addresses the foregoing considerations.